Love often comes as a surprise
by Devil-in-angels-suit
Summary: We are in 19th century. Rory lives with her parents in England. She lives in time when woman have no rights on any decisions. Logan is a young man who got in problems and needs to marry fast. Guess who he´ll choose...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey people! I have decided to try to write another story. I just got this idea today and I´m gonna try to make a good story of it. I´m a little dissapointed that I have got so little reviews on Mixed emotions and I don´t have motivation to update it. But I will next week. Please read this first chapter and tell me what you think. It´s going to be ROGAN.

BACKGROUND: This story is happening in 19.century. Rory is 18 years old and Logan is 24. He is a marquis and she´s counts daughter. Chris and Lorelai got married when she was 19 and he was 20 and they had Rory a year later. Their marrige was arranged and they don´t love each other. Rory is an only child. I can´t remember of anything else at this moment. If you have questions just ask and I´ll answer.

Chapter 1 Lorelai Leigh Hayden is a young girl whos family doesn´t know what love is. She has never heard her parents using that word. She knows that they don´t love each other and by this age she started to believe that they don´t love her either. They only cared about their reputation and money. She is expected to become a wife and a mother to some man who will choose her by her last name. She has no right to do anything that isn´t normal for the time they live in. She just needs to know how to take care of the house and children, well at least she is expected to know names of her children because everything else should be done by nanny. She should pretend to be blind when her husband sleeps with other women even if he has child with one of them or maybe even more. She hates that. She hates being on those parties where people hardly know each other but keep pretending that they are best friends. She has to pretend that she likes all that people and sometimes it is really hard thing to do. But her mother taught her how to hide her emotions very well. She would smile and nod her head so people would think that she´s listening them but in the same time she would just think about some book that she has read. They all treat her like she is somekind of puppet. Her parents do it all the time. She is not allowed to have her own opinion about something. They choose everything for her; what to wear, what to do, what to say... Like she has no brain of her own. She can take it all, but the one thing that really bothers her is getting married. She knows that noone will ask for her opinion about her future husband and that her parents will choose the man with most money and the best last name. And he will probably be very very old and won´t treat her nice. Secretly she is dreaming of a handsome man who will ask HER to marry him and not her parents. She is dreaming of him taking her to his home and love her like she is the only girl in the world. She wants to have children with a man who will love her and their children the way they are. She doesn´t want to have nanny to take care of her kids or to make them to be something they aren´t. She wants for her kids to have parents who will understood them. But she knows that her dreams most probably won´t come true. Her parents and people from their world won´t let it happen. 

Logan Huntzberger is young man who loves women and fun. That meant spending most of his time in clubs playing cards or in some women´s bed making love to her. He has money and good looks and it makes him the most desirable man in the country. Every women wants to get him in her bed. And most of them do. He doesn´t care if they are married or not as long as they know that he won´t stay with them for good. Only promise he has ever made to any woman was that she will be pleased in bed. What noone knows about him was that he loves to read and adores horses. He is very smart and knows a lot about everything. He loves the fact that he can do what ever he wants to do without anyone asking questions. Everyone knows that he likes to keep his private life private.

He lives with his mother who hates the way he lives his life and his grandmother who adores him. She keeps saying that he is doing all of that just because he is not happy with his life. She hopes that her grandson will find one woman who will love him for him and not for his name or money or title. She sees him as great young man who is still looking for something or someone who will make him to change the way he´s spending his time.

His father died two years ago and now he has to take responsibility for everything. He hates it. He also hates one woman who´s creating him problems. He slept with her and now she wants him to marry her. And the fact that she is very stupid doesn´t help. He doesn´t want to have anything with her. It is the first time that he hates his habit of sleeping around. But it doesn´t mean that he will stop doing it. He realized that he can get out of that situation only by getting married. But not to that woman. He decided to talk to Haydens about their daughter. He saw her once on some party and he knew that she´s beautiful. She is also very young and he hoped that it means that she is naive too. That way he would be able to keep being with other women without having problems at home. And the best part is that neither one woman will be able to try to talk him into marring her. And if he ever gets bored with all of them he will have innocent wife who will just wait for him to come to her. He will go to their house for dinner and he hopes that everything will go by his plans and that he´ll have fiancée until the and of the night. And then he´ll go and celebrate it with a georgeus girl who´ll do what ever he asks her to do.

Only thing that he doesn´t know is that life has diferent plans for him.

AN: I know that this is short but I just need to know what you think about the beginning. If you have any ideas please tell me. I could use some help with this story. If you like it I´ll keep writing if you don´t I won´t update. So please leave review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thoughts are italics.

Chapter 2

When Logan arrived in front of Hayden´s house the main door were already open and there was batler waiting for him. He walked up the stairs and to the old man.

˝Good evening, sir. May I take your coat?˝, the batler approached him.

Logan smiled at the man, ˝Of course.˝, he took his coat of and gave it to him.

˝Mr. and Mrs. Hayden are waiting for you at the living room. Please follow me.˝, and with that he turned and walked to the room where a couple impatiently waited for marquis´ arrival.

When he walked in they stood up and walked to him.

Christopher offered his hand, ˝It´s a pleasure to have you as a guest.˝

Logan looked at the man in front of him and shook his hand, ˝Thank you.˝, he smiled his best fake smile, _this is called sucking up. This is gonna be interesting._

Lorelai stretched her hand and he took it and kissed it, ˝Our daughter will be here in a minute.˝, she said with a smile.

˝That´s great. I looking forward to meeting her.˝, he hoped that they won´t realize that it´s a lie. All he wanted was to make arrangement, set a date for the wedding and to leave that house.

˝Please, take a seat. I´m going to see where is Lorelai.˝, with that Lorelai walked out of room leaving two men alone.

Logan saw this as a chance to talk about his future fiancée, ˝Mr. Hayden I would like to talk about your daughter before she comes.˝, he looked at Chris to make sure that he understood him right.

˝Of course. That is probably a good idea. We didn´t tell her anything about you yet. We thought that maybe you would like to tell her yourself.˝, he nodded his head and smiled all the time praying that young marquis didn´t change his mind.

˝Does that mean that you´ll let me marry your daughter?˝, Logan smiled already knowing the answer.

Chris´ smile widened, ˝There is no reason for us not to do that. We are sure that she´ll be very happy to have you as husband. She is a smart girl and she will be a good wife to you.˝ _Every woman would be happy to be married to a rich man as he is and my daughter is not stupid. We thought her well._

˝I´m sure she will be. Well then I think we should set a date. I would like it to be as soon as possible.˝ _I hope she isn´t very smart, I don´t want her to cause me problems. But then again I don´t want her to be very stupid either. I don´t want to spend the rest of my life with some stupid woman who knows nothing. Oh, God, this is complicated._

Chris nodded his head once more, ˝It can be in a month. We can have a engagement ball this Sunday and then my wife will plan everything for the wedding. If that´s good for you.˝

˝Yes, it´s great. In that month your daughter and I can meet each other a little better. That way she can see that I´m not bad and maybe she´ll like me.˝_ I want to check how smart is she so I can know what can I do and what not. But spending time with her will be a pain in the ass. Well, there´s no choice. If I don´t spend some time with her they´ll think that I´m not really interested in her. _

˝Every woman likes you, I don´t see why my daughter wouldn´t.˝, Chris´ comment brought him out of his trance and he didn´t like what he heard. This man knew a lot about him and knew that there is possibility that he´ll try to use it to get something from him. He just hoped that it will be enough just to marry his daughter. He just smiled not wanting to talk anymore.

At the same time Rory was standing in her room dressed in beautiful blue dress that went along with her eyes. Her eyes were blue as the sea. She was very nervous. She knew that her parents are having dinner with her possible future husband and she hated it. She wasn´t ready to get married. She wanted to be happy for some more time and she knew that she won´t be happy if they make her to marry some man who doesn´t love her and who she doesn´t even know.

She was afraid of going down to meet that man. She didn´t even know who he is. Her mother told her that it´s going to be a nice surprise. She had a bad feeling.

˝Miss you have to go!˝, her personal maid Emily pushed her towards door. Emily was same age as Rory and they were best friends even Emily was her maid. Rory never treated her like she was something less than her. She thought of her like a sister she always wanted to have. When her parents weren´t home they ran around house like small children playing some games or they rided horses. They usually went out at night or in early morning when her parents were sleeping because it was the only way for them to be able to have fun together.

Now she turned to her best friend, ˝But I don´t want to go!˝, she whined.

˝Stop acting like a 5-year old. Your mother will come to take you down and then you´ll never hear the end of it.˝, Emily looked at her like she´s talking to a small child.

˝But if I go down there I´ll meet that man and I don´t want to get married. I don´t know him!˝, she had tears in her eyes.

Emily hugged her, ˝I know you don´t but you have no choice. And all you know he could be young and handsome man who you´ll fall in love with at the first sight.˝

˝And we´ll live happily ever after...˝, she laughed a little, ˝Right. I´m gonna go now. God I hope I´ll break a leg on the stairs.˝

Emily smiled, ˝You might break your neck too. But if that man down there is good looking you might want to save your neck so he can kiss it on your wedding night.˝

˝Emily Laura Richards you are reading too many love novels for yourown good!˝, Rory tried to imitate her mother.

˝At least I know what will happen on my wedding night!˝

˝You planned your wedding night?˝, she stared at her like she was crazy.

˝Sure I did. I don´t want my hsband to think that I don´t know anything about making love.˝

˝Emily, you DON´T know anything about it. Reading won´t help you to know what to do when that happens.˝_ How will I make love to the man that I don´t love? Maybe I should break my neck. That way I won´t be able to get married. Yeah right! My mother would bring me back from dead so I could get married._

˝Roryyyyyy... You in there?˝, Emily was waving her hand in front of Rory´s face.

Rory cought her hand, ˝Stop doing that! I can see you perfectly well.˝

˝What where you thinking about?˝

Rory turned to the door, ˝That´s non of your business.˝, she started walking towards door taking deep breaths.

Emily walked behind her, ˝Don´t you talk like that to me young lady.˝, she imitated Rory´s mother´s voice.

Rory started laughing and Emily laughed with her. They got to the stairs and Rory looked down, ˝Wish me luck.˝

Emily nodded, ˝Break a leg.˝

Rory looked at her, ˝You think I should?˝

˝Roooooryyyyyy!˝, she whined rolling her eyes.

Rory just smiled and started walking down the stairs. Just when she got to the middle her mother walked out of the living room and to the stairs.

˝Lorelai are you coming?˝, she asked even she saw her walking down.

Rory resisted the urge to roll her eyes, ˝Yes mother.˝ _Nice surprise... Right. That´s a good joke. My mom should think about writing a book of jokes. It would be named ´How I played jokes with my daughter´. _

She walked to her mother and they went to living room together. She was looking at the floor praying to God that there is noone in the room. Her mother led her in front of a couch and squeezed her hand. She looked up and suddenly she was breathless. She was staring at the most beautiful hazel eyes she saw in her life. And they were staring right back at her. _Why is he staring at me? Wait, why am I staring at him? God his eyes are beautiful. Rory stop staring!_ She looked down but she could still feel his eyes on her.

Logan couldn´t help but stare at the young girl in front of him. She looked so innocent and young. And she was staring at him with some strange look in her eyes. She looked scared and surprised. _She´s afraid of me. That´s not good. Maybe this is not good plan after all. She looks like an angel. How am I going to have fun cheating on her? Logan stop thinking like that! What is wrong with me? Her being young is a good thing. She won´t know what I´m doing when I´m not with her. That´s it. This is great plan._

She looked down and he smiled. He gently took her hand and kissed it. He felt electricity go through him when his lips touched her skin. At the same moment she looked up and stared at him again. _Guess she felt it too. But what the hell was that?_ They stared at each other thinking same thing.

_This is a nice surprise._

AN: Please rewiev. And please ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey people! Thank you for all the reviews! I´m really sorry for not updating more often but I have no time. With school and everything I have very little free time and that time I spend with my boyfriend. I hope you understand. And I´m sorry if this chapter ends up being short because I don´t know how long they´ll let me be without working something.

DISCLAIMER: I don´t own GG!

Chapter 3 

Rory decided to try and stay calm through out the dinner but all she wanted to do was to run away and hide from those eyes that stared at her. She was nervous and the fact that she had no experience with men didn´t help. She didn´t know what to say or how to act. She wanted to kill her parents for putting her through that. _Hey, if I marry this man I´ll be able to move away from them. Well, that´s at least one good thing about this stupid situation._

˝Lorelai this is Logan Huntzberger. Mr. Huntzberger, this is our daughter Lorelai Leigh Hayden.˝, she heard her mother´s voice.

Rory looked into his eyes again and that was when she remembered where she heard that name. Everyone talked about Logan. He was famous. Women loved him. And he loved them. She knew that he had other woman in his bed almost every night. Emily told her everything about him and she found it out from some friend who had a friend and so on. She also knew that one of those women was making him some problems. _At least now I know why he wants to marry me. It has nothing to do with me. He´s just trying to find a way out of his problems. And what way to get rid of one woman is better than to marry some other. _She felt tears filling her eyes. She took a deep breath and ordered herself to calm down. Crying wasn´t an option. She could cry later. She could cry for the rest of her life because there will be no-one who would care for her.

˝Lorelai, don´t be impolite.˝, her mother´s voice came to her once again. She turned to look at her. _I guess now I know how much they really care about me. _

˝That´s all right Mrs.Hayden, I understand her. This must be confusing for her.˝, his voice was beautiful but Rory didn´t like his words.

_He´s talking about me like I´m some stupid kid. Come on, Rory. You can do this. You are strong enough to deal with them._ She tried to encourage herself._ God, my life will be hell. _

She smiled sweetly at Logan, ˝I´m sorry, I really am being impolite. I guess I didn´t listen when they thaught me how to be polite˝, her smile widened to make sure that no-one got her wrong, ˝Or I didn´t have good teacher.˝, she said that last part under her breath but Logan was close enough to hear her. He almost started laughing. _She has REALLY good opinion of her mother. I hope she´s nothing like her. I don´t like that woman. She looks like she cares only for money and not her daughter. Poor girl. Well, I´ll help her to get away from them. She´ll have everything and no-one will be telling her what to do. I have to make sure that my mother stays away from her. I hope that will help me feel a little better about this. But..._

˝Please, take a seat Mr. Huntzberger.˝, her sweet voice cut his thinking. He looked at her and saw that she wanted him to sit on the couch. He did that and he was happy to see her sitting next to him.

˝Lorelai you know why this young man is here, don´t you?˝, her mother´s voice pissed her off today more than ever before. She pressed her nails into her palms to stop herself from glaring at her mother.

˝Yes, I believe I do, mother.˝, she felt Logan´s eyes on her but she didn´t want to look at him.

˝Then you know that Logan is your future husband. And I´m sure that you´ll know how to thank him for choosing you for his wife.˝, she smiled at Logan without looking at Rory.

_Did my mother just tell me to have sex with him? That is just sick!_

Lorelai spoke again, ˝I believe that you´ll be very happy together. Logan, I think you should know that this is coming true of Lorelai´s dream. She always wanted to marry young and hansome man. My baby girl has grown up.˝, she tried to make a sad face but she didn´t make it.

Rory pressed her nails so strong that she almost yelled from pain. Logan noticed what she was doing. He turned to Rory´s father.

˝I would like to be alone with Lorelai for a few minutes if you don´t mind.˝, he smiled at Lorelai and she smiled back.

˝Of course we don´t mind. After all, you are her fiancé.˝, she stood up and walked out of the room with her husband right behind her.

Logan waited until they closed the door and then he turned to Rory. He took her hand and gently pulled her nails out of her palm, ˝You´re gonna make yourself bleed.˝

She pulled her hand out of his, ˝Like you care. Let´s be honest. Can I call you Logan?˝, she looked right at his eyes with determination in herown.

He just nodded his head.

˝OK! One; Please don´t talk about me like I´m some stupid kid. I really don´t like it. Two; I´m not stupid. I know a lot about you and believe me, I would be much more happy if I didn´t know all of that. Tree; I also know that you don´t want to marry me because you like me or something romantic like that so don´t pretend that you do. I don´t like you either but I´ll marry you because I want to get out of this house as soon as possible. And I want my maid to come with me to your house when we marry.˝ _Wow Rory. That was good. Where the hell did it come from? Is he gonna say anything? I guess that was a little surprise for my dear fiancé._

Logan could just stare at her. _I didn´t expect this. What am I going to do now? She is not stupid. Not stupid at all. She won´t pretend that she´s blind while I´ll sleep with other women. Shit._

˝Well Lorelai...˝

˝Oh, one more thing. Please call me Rory. I don´t like being called by my mothers name. I live in hope that I´ll be nothing like her.˝, Rory interrupted him.

This time he smiled, ˝Well Rory this one I like. And I live in same hope. If we are honest I guess I should tell you that you are right. I have a reason for marring you but it is not you and I´m really sorry. About what your mother said..˝

˝You´re not coming true of my dreams. Forget about that. That was just my mother sucking up to you.˝, she was completly serious.

Logan laughed, ˝I think I´ll like you. Well, I already knew that you´re beautiful and now I know that you´re fun too.˝

She interrupted him again, ˝Will that stop you from sleeping with other women behind my back? I just hope that my life can´t get any worse then it is here. I´ll let you do whatever you want to do, just leave me alone. I´ll pretend that I´m blind and I´ll be out of your way. I´ll be the perfect wife for you. You just need to stay away from me as much as it´s possible. Is that all right with you?˝

Once more Logan was speechless. He didn´t know what to say. He couldn´t not to wonder what kind of life she had in that house if she was ready to do all of that just to run away from her parents. He realized that she was staring at him waiting for an answer.

˝Um, yeah, that´s all right with me. Our wedding is in a month. I hope that´s enough of time for you to get ready. If you need more we can talk about it with your parents.˝, he was unsure of what he should say. She really confused him.

She shook her head, ˝No, that´s great. The sooner the better. I guess I´ll be seeing you a lot in this month. Probably more than in all those years that we´ll be living together.˝

She was smiling. He wasn´t sure but he would be ready to bet that it was a sad smile. _Guess I´m really not coming true of her dream. What am I doing to her? I´m going to ruin her life. She could find some man who would love her. After all I´m sure that it´s not hard to love her. She´s just so... oh, God, I don´t know. But she decided to marry me even she nows everything about me. Maybe there´s something good for her too but she doesn´t want to tell me yet._

She stood up and walked to fire place. That was the only thing that she liked in that too big room. _What am I doing? I don´t want to be unhappy for the rest of my life. But if I don´t marry him my parents will probably find someone even worse than him. At least he is young and goodlooking. Maybe we can be friends some day. I just want to be alone in my room and cry all of this pain out. I could read some good book or something. Yeah, that´s what I´ll do. _

She turned to him and slowly walked toward couch, ˝If that´s all I would like to be alone now. If you remember of anything else that you think I should know you can tell it to my mother and she´ll tell it to me. Or you can tell me some other time.˝

Logan nodded, ˝I think I´ll wait some other time. I don´t want your parents to know what we talked about.˝

˝That is probably good idea. I won´t tell them anything. For all I care they can keep thinking that you like me and not just the fact that this is getting you out of problem with some women.˝, she walked to him and offered her hand.

He took it and looked in her eyes, ˝I do like you, Rory.˝

She laughed, ˝Right.˝, he kissed her hand and felt the same electricity that he felt the first time when he touched her. She shivered and he once more knew that she felt it too.

˝It was nice to meet you, Logan. Good bye.˝, she started walked towards the door.

˝Bye, Rory.˝, he was looking after her.

_If we have that strong electricity when we just touch, our sex will be great. At least one good thing in this situation. I can´t wait for that._

Rory suddanly stopped and said without turning, ˝There will be no wedding night. I want us to have separate rooms. I won´t make love to you. I´m not ready for that.˝

˝What?!!! Are you crazy? How the hell am I going to live with you without being able to touch you when I know how much electricity there is between us? Rory!˝, he tried to stop her from leaving so he could try to talk her out of that crazy idea of hers. He didn´t like it at all. Not being able to make love to his wife was not part of his plan.

But she was already out of the room.

AN: I hope you like this chapter. Tell me if it is boring. I´ll try to update my other story tomorrow. If don´t make it then it will be done next week because I have last three days of the week free from school so I´ll have more time to write.

Don´t forget to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. They really make me happy.

Chapter 4 

It was 15 days since she met Logan. Since then he was twice at dinner at their house but they were never alone and that was just what Rory liked the most. She was afraid of being alone with him after she told him that she won´t make love to him. She knew that he didn´t like it and she was afraid that he´ll try to take her against her will. But she knew and that he didn´t hurt any woman in that way and she hoped that he won´t try it with her either.

One part of her wanted to meet him better but she thought that he won´t like real her if she stopped pretending that she was someone who she wasn´t.

She sat at her room and thought about it for God knows what time. She tried to read some book but she couldn´t concentrate. She hoped that she´ll be able to live her life after wedding without him making her problems. She decided to let him to do whatever he wanted to do but she wanted to have the same freedom.

˝Lorelai!˝, she jumped of her bed when she heard her mother calling her.

She walked to the door and opened it.

˝Yes, mother?˝, she yelled back.

˝Come down here right this second! What are you doing closed in your room all day? You should take a walk to have some fresh air!˝, her mother yelled even Rory walked to the stairs and could hear her without yelling.

Rory frowned, ˝Yeah, and get some fresh lecture.˝, she said it quietly so her mother wouldn´t hear her.

She walked down as slowly as she could. When she approached the living room she heard voices that didn´t belong to her parents. She was not in the mood to smile to some boring people who only talked about their son who would be just perfect for her or about her being great girl and so on. But then again her mother would kill her if she didn´t get in there soon.

The door was open and she walked in. She saw a man and two women. The man was Logan, she recognized his voice.

She waited till someone looked at her before she spoke.

˝Good afternoon.˝, she looked at Logan who was staring at her like he never saw her before. She was confused and she looked down at herself. That´s when she understood. She wore a simple dress and Logan never saw her in something simple. Her mother always made her wear something that showed that they had money. She liked pretty dresses but not when they were too much in every sense of that word. She decided to buy herself new dresses as soon as she got married.

She smiled very small smile, ˝I´m sorry, I didn´t know that we have guests. I would have been here much sooner if I did.˝, she looked from Logan to her mother and then to both women.

Logan smiled and walked to her, ˝Don´t worry about that. I´m the one who should be sorry. I wanted to surprise you.˝, he took her hand and kissed it, ˝Let me introduce you to my mother Shira and grandmother Maria. Mother, grandma this is Lorelai.˝

Rory smiled politely ˝It is nice to meet you.˝, she looked at Shira and she didn´t like her. She stared back at her like she did something wrong and they just met. Then she looked at Logan´s grandmother who smiled at her. That smile was gentle like she knew that Rory was scared of all that. Rory felt like that women was encouraging her to stay strong and not let them to beat her. She smiled back.

_Maybe I´ll have someone to keep me sane in that house. I just hope that I´m not wrong about her. I could use someone liking me ´cause Shira looks like she would like to kill me before I marry her little, sweet son._

˝Come closer honey, I´m not that scary.˝, she heard Maria speak.

She walked to the old woman and stood in front of her with smile on her lips. Old lady took her hand, ˝Logan told me to call you Rory. He said that you like it ´cause it´s different.˝,she didn´t say different from what but she winked and Rory knew that Logan told her why she liked to be called that and not Lorelai._ I guess he is close to his grandma. Why else would he tell her that?_

˝So he talked about me? That´s a nice surprise. I never expected him to brag about his lovely fiancée.˝, she looked at Logan and saw him glaring at her. She just smiled sweetly and turned back to Maria.

˝Yes, well Logan loves to brag. He told me that you´re gorgeous and that he can´t wait to bring you home and show you everything in the house. And so many other things that I´ll have to tell you about some other time. We´ll have enough time once you come to live with us. But don´t tell him I told you that ´cause he is very shy and he asked me not to tell you anything about it.˝, she leaned to Rory and whispered but she knew that Logan heard her and she smiled at him when he rolled his eyes.

Rory laughed softly and then she whispered back, ˝I have to say I think that this is beginning of one wonderful friendship, Mrs. Maria.˝

˝Nothing would make me happier, my dear. And please call me Maria or even grandma if you´d like.˝, she said hopefully.

Rory´s smile widened, ˝I´d love to. I never had grandma. They both died many years ago. But I´m not sure that Logan would like that.˝, her voice was sad and old woman noticed it.

˝Don´t you worry about that. Besides, you don´t like everything that he does either, do you?˝

Rory didn´t say anything but she didn´t even need to.

˝You are much smarter young lady than Logan has let me know. And you are scared, aren´t you?˝, they both looked at Logan to make sure that he didn´t hear them. ˝You know, he thinks that I don´t know what he´s doing and how he´s spending his days and nights but I know it as good as you do. It will be hard for you but I promise that I´ll try to help you. Logan is a good man, he just doesn´t like to show it to everyone. I hope you´ll help him change.˝

Rory nodded her head but she wasn´t sure that she believed it, ˝Thank you. It means a lot to have someone who likes me, but I don´t think Logan wants to be changed.˝

˝Lorelai, Logan would like to take a walk with you.˝, she heard her father´s voice.

She smiled once more to Maria and walked to Logan. She was disappointed that she couldn´t talk to her new grandma some more. She looked at Logan and smiled at him. It was fake smile but he couldn´t know it.

_He doesn´t need to know how I feel about being alone with him. He doesn´t need to know how I feel point. That way he won´t be able to hurt me too badly. Oh, man, I need to stop thinking about that. _

She spoke to Logan, ˝Of course, it will be my pleasure to take a walk with you.˝

_Yeah right. I hate his smile. It´s too cute for myown good. **He** is too cute for every women´s good. _

Logan offered her his arm and she took it. They slowly walked out of house in complete silence. They went to small park behind the house.

Logan looked at her without saying anything._ How can she look so beautiful in that simple dress. Most women don´t look that good even in the most beautiful dresses they can find. Damn, that´s bad._

Rory saw him staring at her and she thought that it´s because he thought her dress was not good enough. She looked at the ground and spoke softly, ˝I´m sorry that I don´t look appropriatly but I didn´t expect any guests today.˝

Logan stopped and turned to her, ˝You don´t need to apologize. You look great.˝

She frowned and he saw it, ˝I mean it Rory. Not many women could look as good as you do in that dress.˝

She took it as an offence not knowing that he didn´t mean it that way, ˝Don´t worry, I won´t wear anything like this when we get married.˝ _My mother won´t let me wear it anymore now anyways. I´ll have to be dressed up even at night to make sure that guests don´t catch me wearing something like this. I hate him!_

He wanted to ask why not but he saw that she was mad and he didn´t know what he did wrong. _Maybe she doesn´t like someone telling her that she´s beautiful. But is there any woman that doesn´t like to hear something like that? Well, she is very different from all other women I was with. Oh shit, I have to meet Linda in two hours. How could I forget that? What now?_

He looked back at Rory to see her staring at the ground.

˝Why are you so quiet today?˝

She looked up at him, ˝I don´t talk all that much.˝

He narrowed his eyes, ˝You don´t talk much or you don´t want to talk much to me?˝

_You´re not stupid, are you Logan? But I´m not either._

She looked at him like she was surprised that he would even think something like that, ˝Why would you even ask me that? Why would I marry you if I didn´t want to talk to you?˝ _No! That was stupid thing to ask him. I can do this better._

_Maybe he´ll let it pass._

˝Why do you want to marry me?˝_ Yeah, why Rory? Is it just running away from your parents or is there something more? Maybe you like me more than you want to show me._

He smirked at that thought. He believed that there is no woman that could resist him and that Rory is just too young and naive to be the first one to do it.

She saw his smirk and tried to think of something that could place it on his face but she couldn´t remember of anything. _What is he thinking? What is he expecting me to say? Let´s see._

˝I told you why I want to marry you.˝, she was serious and she decided to stay that. She wanted to show him that she doesn´t feel anything for him.

He slowly nodded his head, ˝Yes, you did. You also told me that there will be no wedding night. Are you sure that it´s what you want?˝ _Please tell me that you changed your mind._

She looked at his eyes, ˝Yes, I am.˝ _It´s the only thing that I´m sure of. I´m not going to be one of the many. _

Logan was silent for some time and Rory was getting impatient to hear his reaction. She couldn´t read his face.

_What could make her to change her mind? I want to have her in every possible sense. At least once. Maybe..._

Suddenly he frowned, ˝Did you sleep with someone and you don´t want to sleep with me so I wouldn´t find out?˝

She was dumbfounded. That was something that she never expected. She looked at him, ˝I don´t think that question deserves an answer.˝ _How can he think something like that? Do I look like one of his... women?_

Logan tried to read her but it was impossible thing to do. She held all her emotions in. _What does that mean? Did she or didn´t she? Would I be OK with it if she did? I need to think about it._

˝All right, but how are you planning on having kids if we are not going to sleep together?˝ _Where the hell did that question come from? I don´t want to have kids. Not with her and not with any other. But one day... Stop it Logan!_

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

Rory stared at him speachless. _Kids?! He wants to have kids? Is he insane? I don´t want to sleep with him only when he has noone else to sleep with or just to make babies. That´s just... just... stupid! Why the hell did I say yes to him in the first place? What was I thinking? Maybe I could say that I was in fever when I did it and he´ll leave me alone. Riiiiiiight... That´s a gooooooood idea Rory!_

AN: Here it is. I hope you like it. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I´m sorry for not updating for this long. I had writer´s block and I was busy with school and a lot other things but I know that you don´t want to hear about that. First I want to say that this will be romance and they will be together but not just yet. Don´t hate me. Here comes the chapter.

P.S. I reread the story and saw that I named both the maid and Logan´s grandma Maria so I changed maid´s name in Emily. Sorry for confusion.

Chapter 5

She took a deep breath and looked at him, ˝You want to have kids with me?˝, she spoke slowly and tried to read him.

He looked back at her and tried to think of something to say. _Great, what now? What can I say that won´t make her mad? Do I want to have kids? With her? Well, I´ll have to have kids one day and she looks like someone who will be good mom. She seems different than my mother so that should be good. Right? Hm..._

˝Logan?˝, her voice brought him back to her.

He took her hand and started walking again.

˝You don´t want to have kids? Isn´t that something that every woman wants?˝, he avoided answering her and she knew it.

She gave him a look that told him that she knew what he was doing but she answered anyway, ˝I didn´t think about it. I mean, sure I want to have baby some day but I always thought it´s going to be with someone who will love me.˝, as soon as she said it she knew that she made a mistake. She turned to look at him to find him staring at her.

He stared in her eyes, ˝That´s way you don´t want to sleep with me, isn´t it? Because I don´t love you.˝ _She´s finally opening up to me. She´s telling me the truth. I´m going to make an innocent girl unhappy. It´s one thing to leave woman who knew from the beginning that it´s going to happen but to hurt a girl who did nothing wrong in her life is completely different. How am I going to live with myself? _˝You are one of those girls who dream about real love and happy life?˝, for a moment there was pain in her eyes and he couldn´t take it. ˝Rory...˝

She pulled her hand free and looked at him with eyes full of hate, ˝Don´t you worry about my feelings, I´m not little girl anymore. I know what I´m doing just like you do. You want another woman in your bed? That´s all there is with you, isn´t it? You just want sex. No feeling, no care, just as much women in your bed as you can get. That´s what makes you happy.˝, he could see tears in her eyes but at the moment he was too disappointed to care. He thought that she´ll wait till they met each other better before making an opinion about him, but he was wrong. _And I hopped that we could be friends. I wanted to tell her that she is free, that I can´t do this to her, but now I really don´t care. She´s gonna be my wife and I don´t care if she´ll be happy or not. _

He looked at her again and saw her staring at him.

˝Fine, I´ll sleep with you. But I stil want separate rooms. I´ll let you do what ever you want to but I want you to leave my room as soon as you´re done.˝

_I think I´m going to throw up. And I thought that my life can´t get any worse. I have to get away from him. I need to be alone._

˝Please just let me go now. I can´t...˝, she felt tears coming down her cheeks and she ran away from him without waiting for an answer. She couldn´t look at him.

He stood looking after her. _What just happened? Was she really crying? God, I made her cry. What am I going to do with her? _

He walked back in the house and told everyone some lie that he couldn´t remember of later. He hated himself but he also hate Rory. She didn´t want to know him, she believed what others said about him. What women said about him. He hated her for that. He didn´t want to hurt her but if she didn´t care about his feelings neither will he about hers.

As soon as left Rory´s house his mother started talking.

˝Logan couldn´t you find someone better to marry? That people are not good enough for us. Lorelai has no taste for art or anything else for that mather. And Cristopher was quiet all the time, that was so impolite. And that girl... Did you see that dress she was wearing? Like you are not good enough reason for her to try and look good? And...˝

Logan couldn´t take it anymore, ˝Mother that´s enough. Rory´s dress may not be as beautiful as yours is but she looked beautiful in it and it´s more then good enough for me. I don´t want to hear you talking like that about her or her family. And when we marry I want you to leave her alone. Don´t try to change her.˝, he looked at his mother and when he saw that she wanted to say something he cut her of, ˝I mean it mother.˝ _Noone deserves to spend their life with my mother trying to ruin it. Her life will be hell anyways, I can at least protect her from hearing that she isn´t good enough for me every day for the rest of her life. But that is all I´m going to do to make this easy for her. If she has that kind of opinion about me I´ll prove her right. _

He looked at his grandma to see her smiling at him. He knew that she liked Rory and that she would do everything she could to help her to have a nice life. He wasn´t sure that he liked it. He loved his grandma a lot. She was the only person that really cared for him and he would do everything for her. She knew him better than anyone and he was afraid that she´ll see that he doesn´t hate Rory as much as he wanted them to believe. The truth was that he liked the fact that she didn´t try to get him in her bed the moment she saw him. He also liked the way she acted with his grandma. She liked her and that meant a lot to him even if he wasn´t ready to admit it to anyone but himself. One thing that he didn´t like was tha fact that he wanted her so much after just seeing her a few times. He didn´t know how would he be able to stay away from her after she moves in with him. And he decided that he will stay away. He did a lot of bad things in his life but he never made women sleep with him if they didn´t want to and he won´t do that to Rory either. He will try to avoid her as much as possible. But he won´t stop hoping that she´ll one night come to him. And he was sure that it would happen sooner or later because there was no woman who could resist him for too long. Rory will fall for him, he was sure of it.

At the same time Maria was thinking about the same thing. But she was ready to bet that her grandson will fall for that sweet girl, and that it will happen soon. She knew the type of women Logan spent his time with and Rory was nothing like them. That´s why she liked her so much. That girl was beautiful but there was so much more to her than she let them see. Her eyes were sad and her smile was fake. Logan or her parents couldn´t see it but she was too old to be fooled like that. She had a lot problems in her life and she probably believed that Logan coming in her life would bring her just more problems. She hoped that she was wrong and that Logan will be able to make her happy. Maria and her husband Elias were very in love with each other and for many years they were truly happy together. Elias died many years ago but she never stopped loving him. She loved Logan very much and she wanted him to have that kind of love one day. And she really believed that Rory could be that person for him. The one person that would love him just for him and not for his money or title. The only problem was that she knew that Logan won´t let her see real him. He was afraid of being hurt so he never showed his feelings to anyone. And Rory won´t like this Logan. _Well, I guess I´ll have to help them to find the right way to each other´s hearts._ With that thought she smiled and started planing different ways to get two young and scared people to fall in love with each other.

Next morning Rory was sitting in her own private library reading a book when Emily came in. Her parents weren´t home and she wanted just to enjoy the day. She fell asleep crying the night before. She really wanted to have a baby but she didn´t want her baby to have the kind of life that she will have with Logan. Their child wouldn´t be happy and she promised herself that she will do everything she could to stop that from happening.

Now she just wanted to have peaceful day and read a book. The small library was her shelter. Noone knew that she spent most of her time in there. Well, Emily knew, but that was natural. She knew every Rory´s secret.

She stormed in: ˝Guess what?˝

Rory kept her eyes on the book: ˝You learned how to make coffee?˝, she looked up to see her friend glaring at her. She nodded her head: ˝Didn´t really think so.˝

˝I wanted to help you but you really don´t deserve it. Now you´ll deal with it yourself, my princess.˝, she turned around and stormed out.

Rory stared after her confused but then she shook her head and started reading again just to be interrupted after only a couple of minutes.

˝You forgot something?˝, when noone answered her she looked up to see Logan staring at her.

She was comfortably sitting on a sofa with her legs under her and her dress pulled up a little so her legs weren´t covered.

But she was too surprised to notice that.

˝What are you doing here?˝, she also forgot to be polite.

Logan stopped staring at her legs and took a step forward.

˝I came to talk. Your maid let me in.˝

˝Emily you are dead girl when I get to you!˝, she yelled knowing that Emily would hear her.

˝And how would you explain my death?˝, Emily showed up from hallway.

Rory smirked, ˝Don´t you worry your little head about that. It must hurt. Oh, I don´t know. I can always say that you tryed to kill my dear fiancé so I had to push you down the stairs to save him. Noone would blame me for saving his life, it would be only natural for me to do it. I mean, everyone would understand that I wouldn´t be able to live without the love of my life.˝

˝You know, I think you would be more capable to make them believe that you are in love with me than with him. You are really bad actress.˝, Emily told her sadly.

Rory stuck her tongue out at her and Emily left the room laughing.

Logan couldn´t take his eyes off of Rory. He never saw this side of her before. He was surprised. Neither one of the girls he knew acted so... wird. She attracted him even more when she was playful like that. _She is unbelievebly cute. And sexy. Not good. _He could imagine her being that playful in bed and he could feel himself getting excited. _Stop thinkig about that. You don´t want her to see something that would scare her even more than she already is. Oh, great, I started talking to myself. What is that girl doing to me?_

He walked to Rory and sat beside her. She wanted to sit up but he put his hand on her leg to stop her. He half expected her to jump away from him and his touch but she didn´t. And even she looked surprised about it.

Rory looked at his hand on her leg and hated herself for not wanting to push him away. _What does that mean? Why do I like feel of his hand on me? Shouldn´t I hate it just like I hate him and what he´s doing to me? He is ruining my life and I´m enjoying his touch? Isn´t that like... stupid? I blame Emily for this. Yes, it´s all her fault._

He pulled his hand back and looked in her eyes.

˝Look, Rory, let´s be honest with each other. You know a lot about me, but that is not all there is. There are some things that noone knows about. Like the fact that I ride a horse whenever I´m upset. That´s what I did yesterday when I got home from here. There was this woman I arranged a meeting with but I didn´t go because I had a lot to think about. That´s when I decided that we should tell each other the truth. Even if you don´t want to tell me anything about yourself, I´ll tell you something about myself. My parents hated each other and their life together was hell. I promised myself long time ago that I won´t let that happen to me, that I won´t make someone as unhappy as they were. And yesterday I realized that it is what I´m doing to you. If you want out of this, you are free to go. But maybe this could be good for both of us.˝, he stopped talking and looked at her again.

Rory was staring at him with wide eyes. For the first time she was able to read him and she knew that he really was saying the truth. Slowly, she smiled at him.

˝I have to admit that you surprised me.˝, she paused to think. _I hope I won´t make a wrong decision._

AN: I know it is a bad place to end chapter but I have to go. My boyfriend is waiting for me. I hope you understand and like this chapter. Review please


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was a silence in the room while Rory thought and Logan just waited her answer.

˝I don´t want out.˝, she looked up to see shock in his eyes.

˝You don´t?˝

She smiled, ˝No. Look, I told you that I want out of this house. You met my parents. Would you like to live with them?˝, Logan just shook his head, ˝Yeah, me neither. I´m not the person they want me to be. They don´t even let me ride. I don´t know why. I mean, it´s not like that would make me a bad wife. And horses aren´t fault for my mistakes and my nature. I know that I don´t really listen when someone tells me to do something that I don´t like but it doesn´t mean that I´ll be a bad wife. And...˝, suddenly she stopped and looked at him.

˝This isn´t something I should be saying to my future husband, is it?˝, she smiled shyly.

He laughed, ˝Well, your mother probably wouldn´t like it, but I do. You´re finally being honest with me and I really like that. And I don´t mind you thinking with yourown head. It´s nice. You´re nothing like all the other women I met.˝, as soon as he said it her smile was gone. He sighed. ,˝Ror, that´s not a bad thing.˝, he told her gently.

She slowly nodded her head, ˝Can I ask you something?˝

˝Sure, ask whatever you want to know. I´ll tell you the truth. We´re being honest, remember?˝, he tried to make her smile but it didn´t work.

˝Why do you want to sleep with me when you can have all those beautiful women who are more than happy to be with you? Why me?˝, she whispered.

He didn´t know why but it hurt him a little to see her like that.

˝I won´t make you sleep with me Rory. I´m not that bad. But I would lie if I told you that I wouldn´t like to have you. Not because I want just one more girl in my bed but because you´re beautiful and I´m attracted to you more than I ever was to any other woman. Why can´t you see that?˝, he put his hand back on her leg and stared at it.

˝But... I don´t know anything about that. About sex, I mean. I know you don´t believe me but I didn´t sleep with anyone.˝, she looked at his hand and liked the way it looked on her leg. She felt strange. She never felt like that before. And she was hot.

He started caressing her leg, ˝I know that. I just said it ´cause I was mad. And it´s not important if you know nothing about it. One day, when you realize that you want me as much as I want you, I´ll teach you everything. And then, my sexy fiancée, you´ll know what you missed all this time.˝

When she didn´t say anything he looked up to see her staring at him with wide eyes.

˝What? Did I say something wrong?˝, he was confused.

He stilled his hand and she looked at it again, she didn´t want him to stop.

˝Um, no. It´s just... um... noone ever called me that.˝, she said quietly stil staring at his hand hoping that it´ll start moving again.

He was stil confused but he slowly started moving his hand up her leg.

˝Called you what?˝, he asked when he couldn´t figure out what she was talking about.

She looked up just to glare at him. It turned him on, but he chose not to think about that. He tried to remember everything he said.

˝Sexy? Noone ever called you sexy?˝, he looked at her to see her blushing.

She nodded, ˝Yeah. And noone ever looked at me like that.˝ 

˝Ror, you´ll have to be more specific. Looked at you like what?˝, he then noticed that his hand was on her knee and with just one move it would be up her dress. _Oh God, I could take her right here, right now. _He imagined what it would be like to make love to her on that same sofa. His eyes filled with desire and lust.

˝Like that!˝, Rory´s vice broke him out of his fantasy.

˝Did you ever meet a man?˝

She looked at him like he was crazy, ˝Of course I did. Why would you even ask me that?˝

He smiled, ˝Because I can´t imagine a man not wanting you. And honey, what you probably see in my eyes now, is want.˝

She seemed to be thinking, ˝You know, now when I think about it, I did see that look before. It was at one of my mothers dinners. One man touched my... um... ass and I turned to look at him and he had that look. It scared me. I got away as fast as I could.˝

Logan smiled at that, ˝That´s good. But I´m not scaring you, am I? I mean the way I´m looking at you. Or touching you.˝, they both looked down.

˝No, you aren´t.˝, she answered slowly.

Maybe she would let me take her. She likes my touch so why not? Ahhh 

˝That´s great Rory. Look, I have to go now. But I´m glad we talked. I´ll see you soon.˝, he saw disappointment in her eyes but chose to ignore it. He pulled his hand away and stood up.

˝Going to that meeting you missed yesterday?˝, she didn´t know why but she hated the idea of him with other woman.

˝What? You think I would do that? Go to other woman just after I told you that I want you?˝, he asked.

˝Why not? There isn´t big difference between her and me.˝, she tried to make it sound like she didn´t care but he realized that it´s just an act.

He sighed and walked closer to her, ˝Yeah, Rory, there is a big difference. You know why I want go to her or to any other? Because you´re the one who turned me on and neither one of them would be able to please me. Only you could do that right now. Are you ready to do it?˝, she shook her head. ˝That´s why I´m leaving, Ror. ´Cause if I stay I can promise you that I´ll take you right here on this sofa.˝

Her eyes widened and she nodded, ˝Ok.˝

With that he turned and walked out of the room.

Rory took a deep breath and started reading again but she was interrupted again. She looked up to see Logan walking to her, ˝I forgot something.˝

˝What?˝, she looked confused when he didn´t stop walking. He stood infront of her and said, ˝This˝, then he grabed her neck and before she knew it his lips were on hers. He pushed his tongue against her lips until she opened them and let him slip his tongue in her mouth. She slowly kissed him back what caused him to groan and pull back.

˝God, you´ll be great in bed.˝, with that he kissed her one more time and was gone just as fast as he came.

Rory just sat there staring at the door.

AN: I know it´s really short but I don´t have much time and I didn´t want to let you wait even longer for this chapter. Please review and tell me do you want me to change raiting to M and write about sex(which won´t happen for a few more chapters) or should I keep it just on kissing and some talk? I´ll whatever you´ll like more.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people! I´m done with school for next month so I´ll have a bit more time to write, I hope. Thanks for the reviews, they were amazing. Someone asked me to put in Colin and Finn and I´ll try to do that but I´m not sure if I´ll be able to write them good. Most of you want me to write about sex. Maybe I will... You´ll have to wait and see. I got 2 reviews that I need to answer to:

Cancat90- you don´t want me to write about sex. You are the only one who doesn´t want that so I thought that maybe I could put an M before and after the part with sex so you can skip it and just read the rest of the story. What do you say?

Chocoholic4824- you don´t like the language I´m using in story. I know that it´s not old english but as I´m from Croatia I don´t really know old english. And I don´t think it would be interesting if they just talked like some old people in 19th century. I hope you can ignore that.

And now, here comes new chapter!

Chapter 7

Rory just sat in the library staring at the door until Emily came in.

˝What are you looking at?˝ she asked her following her stare but she saw nothing.

Rory looked at her as a smile appeared on her lips.

˝Nothing.˝ she replied as her smile grew wider.

She couldn´t stop herself from touching her lips. Emily looked at her like she was crazy.

˝Are you all right? You look like you have a fever.˝, she walked to her and touched her forehead.

Rory nodded her head,˝I feel like that, too.˝, then she jumped of the sofa and started dancing around the room.

She turned to Emily and started singing,˝He kissed me, he kissed me.˝

˝Did you lose your mind? I always knew that you´re insane but this insane? That´s something new.˝, she stopped when Rory´s words registered in her head. She ran to Rory and grabbed her shoulders,˝He what?˝

Rory laughed,˝He kissed me. Logan kissed me.˝

Emily smiled because she knew how much that meant to her friend and started jumping around with her. They were jumping and laughing like little kids when someone´s voice scared them.

˝What do you think you are doing? Emily get to work. When will you start acting like a maid and stop pretending that you are Rory´s friend? You are not worth her friendship.˝, Lorelai´s voice stopped their celebration.

˝Mother!˝, Rory tried to defend her friend but her mother refused to listen.

˝Nothing Lorelai. I don´t want to hear a word from you. Emily, what are you waiting for? Didn´t I tell to get to work?˝, Lorelai looked at the girl with hate in her eyes. She always believed that Emily was bad influence for Rory.

As soon as Emily closed the door behind her Lorelai turned to her daughter.

˝What kiss were you talking about? Who did you kiss? And don´t even think of lieing to me.˝, she threatened.

Rory almost rolled her eyes. _Yeah, I lie all the time. Oh, and I just go around kissing different men whenever I´m bored. What a great mom I have._

˝I didn´t kiss anyone, mother. I guess you´ll be happy to hear that Logan kissed me.˝, she smiled a little at the memory but her smile was gone when she realized that her mother wasn´t happy about it.

˝Do you use your brain at all? How could you let him kiss you? What will he think about you now? He will have low opinion about you, that´s what. He will think that you let everyone kiss you and I´m not sure if it isn´t truth. You will be lucky if he still marries you. Stop acting like some little girl. Wife doesn´t talk if she isn´t asked. She does only was she is told to do and don´t even think about saying no to your husband. What ever he asks you to do you will do without a word. If you think that Mr.Huntzberger likes it when you talk you are wrong. He doesn´t want to offend you but you are not allowed to talk to him if he doesn´t speak to you first. And you will call him Mr.Huntzberger.˝, she looked at Rory waiting for an answer.

Rory felt like crying. She wanted to believe that her mother wasn´t right but she couldn´t. _I´m such a fool for thinking that he might like me the way I am. I´ll have to pretend to be someone else for the rest of my life. God what did I do to deserve this? All I ever wanted was to be happy._

She knew what her mother wanted to hear.

˝Yes, mother. I won´t make that mistake again.˝, she hated her mom so much in that moment.

Lorelai nodded,˝Good. Oh and you won´t see him again before the wedding.˝, with that said she walked out of the room and left Rory to cry freely.

She didn´t know what to think. She hated every word that came out of her mother´s mouth. Now she couldn´t be happy in her library anymore either. It held too many memories. Logan´s words, the kiss and her mother´s words.

The rest of the days till the wedding went by quickly. Rory spent her days in reading and listening to her mother talking about the wedding and what she had to do once she moves in with Logan. She knew that he came to see her a couple times but her mother told him that she was sick. She wanted to see him but she was afraid that she would do something wrong and he wouldn´t marry her. And she wanted to get away from her mother more than anything.

She walked around her room in her wedding dress making sure she didn´t leave anything. During the wedding her things would be moved to Logans house and she would start living there. She was scared but at least she would have Emily with her to make her feel better. The door opened and Emily walked in.

˝Are you ready?˝

She shook her head,˝Nope. Will you help me to climb down the window?˝

Emily looked out the window,˝I would but I think that they would hear you crying for help once you fell and broke you leg. I don´t think it´s a good idea. Besides, your mother would throw me down that same window, just on my head.˝

Rory glared at her,˝ You got any better idea?˝

Her friend pretended to think, ˝What do you say about walking down those stairs and marring that handsome fiancé of yours?˝, she smiled sweetly.

˝Ha ha, funny.˝, she walked to the door and opened them,˝You coming? Hey what do you say that you marry him instead of me? I can give you my wedding dress and noone will know that it´s you. You do like my fiancé and talk about something-that-I-can´t-name-right-now all the time. I think he would make you very happy.˝, they were walking down the stairs and Emily was helping Rory to hold her dress up so she wouldn´t step on it.

˝He´ll make you happy Ror. You just need to let him.˝

Rory shook her head,˝ No, Em, my mother was right. He wouldn´t like me, and I can´t be happy if I have to act to make him happy. I´ll be the perfect wife. I´ll give him a baby and then I´ll spend all my time with the baby and he will do what ever husbands do. Maybe go to balls or to play cards or... to some other woman. It´s the way it had to be.˝, she smiled that fake smile.

Emily knew how much it hurt her to say that. She knew that she always dreamt of having a husband who would love her and being happy. She took her hand.

˝You´ll always have me to help you with everything, you know that, right?˝

Rory nodded,˝Yeah. So you will marry him?˝

Em laughed, ˝I love you Ror, but I don´t love you that much.˝

Rory pouted,˝I hate you.˝

She turned serious,˝Let´s go.˝, with that she walked to where Logan stood while someone played the piano.

She slowly walked to Logan who couldn´t take his eyes off of her.

_Does she look even better than last time I saw her or is it just me?_

His best friends stood close to him and he could hear what they were saying.

˝Once more Logan proved that he has a great taste in women. Even I would marry her.˝, said Finn who always said that he would never marry.

Logan glared at him before he looked back at Rory who was now close enough for him to see that she´s not looked in his eyes.

_Something is wrong. What happend since last time I saw her? She was smiling when I left after the kiss so what could be wrong?_

He tried catching her eyes but she refused to look at him.

He turned to priest and the wedding started.

Rory wanted it to end as soon as possible. She wanted to get out of there and to close herself in her new room and not come out for the rest of her life._ Nice dream, Rory. Maybe you should wake up and start living in reality. With your husband! AHH! I never talked to myself before I met him. He is going to drive me insane. He and Emily with her sex talk. She won´t leave me alone until I sleep with him and give her all the details. Well, I guess she won´t wait long. Great. Ugh! I hate my life._

She was brought back to reality when she felt Logan moving beside her. She saw him turning to her and she looked at him.

He smiled when he saw her confusion, ˝I may kiss the bride.˝, he whispered with smirk.

Her eyes widened but she let him put his hand on her cheeks and kiss her. The kiss was nothing like their first one. It was gentle and without tongue. She liked it, but she had to admit that she liked the first one more. This time, she didn´t kiss him back and he felt it.

Before he had time to ask her anything guests came to congradulate them.

An: I know, boring chapter. But I can´t have them together already cause I wouldn´t have anything to write and it would be boring. I´ll try to update soon. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys I finally got some time to write. I´ll try to update my other story too.

Chapter 8

They drove in silence. Shira and Maria sat on one side of carriage and Logan and Rory sat together on other side. Their arms and legs were touching and Rory was feeling odd. She was very hot and when she remembered the kiss she knew that she felt the same way now.

Shira broke the silence, ˝Lorelai, I hope you will lose the habit of being late. It is not very polite to leave someone to wait for you.˝

Rory wanted to cry. She just looked down and said nothing. _I married Logan to get away from my mother and his is just as bad. Now I have to listen to her and do anything that Logan wants me to do. I should have stayed at home._

Logan was surprised. He didn´t know her for long but he knew that it wasn´t like her to just let someone talk to her like that. He looked at her and saw how broken she looked. He saw her mad and happy before but he never saw her like that and he felt bad. He knew that he didn´t do anything wrong but he had a feeling that it had a lot to do with their marriage. He tried to remember what happened after their kiss that could change her so much but all he knew was that he didn´t see her since then. _I guess I´ll have to ask her when we stay alone. _He took her hand and was about to tell his mother to leave her alone but his grandma was faster.

˝A lady is expected to be a little late. The longer they wait for us the more they are happy to see us once we are there. Besides, every bride has rigth to take her time. After all we all get married only once.˝, she smiled sweetly at Shira. A little too sweetly for the smile to be real. Shira rolled her eyes and Rory wanted to laugh for the first time in days but she just smiled at old lady who helped her.

What Rory didn´t see was that Logan gave her a grateful smile too. And he also gave his mother a glare.

Maria smiled at both. _They are good for each other and they don´t even see it. Logan didn´t want to get married but he is already protecting her and he never protected anyone. He never cared enough for someone to do that. He will love that girl very soon. The question is just when will he admit that._

She saw him give his wife´s hand a little squeeze and she expected him to let go, but he kept Rory´s small hand in his and she turned to see Rory smilling too but that smile was soon gone.

Shira spoke again, ˝Lorelai stop acting like some in love little girl. Holding hands is not something adult women do.˝, she glared at Rory and then at their hands.

Rory felt tears in her eyes and she did her best not to let them fall. She tried to pull her hand out from Logan´s but he didn´t let her. He replaced their hands from her leg to his and kept her hand even stronger.

˝I took her hand mother, not the other way around. And if I want to hold hands with my wife I´ll do it. I don´t care what people will think. If they held their wife´s hands they wouldn´t cheat on them.˝, he calmly told his mother and he felt Rory relax until he said the last part.

He knew he made a mistake. _Idiot. Why don´t you tell her the names of the women so she can be even less happy and more scared by knowing with how many women you slept._ He wanted to hit himself. He looked at his grandmother to see her glaring at him. He was surprised but he didn´t know should he be happy or sad. She never glared at noone, much less at him. She adored him. But now she glared at him for hurting Rory. _It seems that she likes Rory more than me. How should I feel about that? Oh,well, at least I know that someone will look after her when I won´t be home. Thah way I can have fun without worring for her. _But suddenly having fun didn´t sound so... fun. When he thought about fun all he could think about was that conversation with Rory back in her library. He enjoyed talking to her like that. Just the two of them. He got her to open to him and talk about his favorite subject; sex. For some reason he liked that she knew nothing about it. He wanted to show her everything.

They finally arrived to their new home. Logan got out and helped her to climb out as well. He stood behind her while she stared at the house. It was huge and beautiful.

Her eyes shined and Logan smiled, ˝Welcome to your new home. I hope you´ll like it.˝

She slowly nodded, ˝It´s really beautiful. It´s so much bigger than my house.˝

Shira walked behind them, ˝This is your house now and I think you should stop talking like you have other home.˝, she didn´t even look at her, she just walked inside the house.

Rory sighed, ˝She really doesn´t like me.˝, she closed her eyes for a moment and she felt Logan put his arm around her.

˝Don´t let her get to you. She´s like that to everyone.˝

Rory just nodded. She felt someone else stand beside her and she turned to look who it was.

She smiled softly, ˝Hey Em.˝

She returned her smile. Emily knew her better than anyone. She saw in her friend´s eyes hoe sad she was, ˝Hey miss H..., I mean Mrs. Huntzberger.˝, she looked at Logan, ˝Mr. Huntzberger.˝

Logan smiled, ˝Hello Emily. Shall we ladies?˝, he showed the house.

They walked inside and Rory saw that it was just as beautiful as from outside. In the hall was everyone who worked for Logan. Batler stepped out.

˝Welcome Mrs. Huntzberger. What ever you need just call or ring the bell and someone will come to you. Your room is ready and if you wish I will show you where it is.˝, he looked at her and Rory could tell that he expect her to be mean to him. _I guess that´s how they are used to. Probably because of Shira._

She offered him a small smile, ˝Thank you. To all of you. This means a lot to me. And yes, I would like to see my room.˝, she turned to Logan to see him staring at her like he never saw her before. She just smiled at him. _I can be a good wife and pretend that I have no brain, eyes or ears but I won´t stop being polite. I won´t let him change me that much. _

˝I´ll see you at dinner.˝, with that she walked after the batler and Emily followed them.

When they got to her room he opened the door for them.

˝Here it is, Mrs. Huntzberger. I hope you like it. If there is anything you would like to change please tell me and it will be done.˝

She looked around the room, ˝Don´t worry about it. I really like it. And please call me Rory. Just not in front of Mrs. Huntzberger, I mean my mother-in-low. I don´t think she would like that.˝, she knew that it was a risk to tell him that but she hoped that they could be friends. After all she could use a few friends in that house.

He looked surprised but he smiled at her, ˝She wouldn´t like, but thank you for that offer. I have to admit that we were all scared that new Mrs. Hunzberger would be like Mrs. Shira. She is just...˝

˝Mean.˝, Emily finished for him.

He looked at her, ˝Yeah. But please, miss, don´t tell her I said that.˝

Rory laughed because he looked really scared, ˝Don´t worry about that. Emily came with me and she doesn´t like the lady anything more than you and me.˝

˝Noone gets to talk to my friend like ske talks to you and get away with it.˝, she said mock angrily.

Rory turned to her, ˝Oh yeah? And what will you do to stop her? Brake her favorite vase?˝, she asked sarcasticly.

Emily pretended to think about it, ˝I could. Or I could spill water on the stairs when she starts coming down.˝

˝Not bad, but I don´t think my husband would be happy with us killing his mother.˝

Emily grew serious, ˝Who cares? It´s not like he cares about your happiness.˝

˝Emily!˝

Emily looked at her feet, ˝Sorry. I...˝

Rory sighed and looked at her sadly, ˝It´s ok Em. I know.˝, she turned to batler again, ˝I´m sorry but I don´t think you told us your name.˝

˝Mrs. Huntzberger would have my head if she knew how impolite I was. I´m really sorry. My name is Joseph, but I would be happy if you would call me Joe.˝

She smiled at older man. He was about 50 years old.

˝It will be my pleasure Joe. Thank you for everything.˝

For the first time he gave her a real smile, ˝You´re welcome miss Rory. If you need anything just ring.˝, he showed her where the bell was and left the room. When he closed the door he whispered to himself, ˝Poor girl.˝

He worked for Hunzbergers for over 30 years and he knew them better than anyone. He loved Logan but he knew that Logan loved women and he felt sorry for Rory.

Hours went by and it was time for dinner. Rory walked down to see Maria sitting alone at the table. She walked to her and kissed her before she sat down beside her.

˝Where are they?˝

Maria looked at her with sad eyes and Rory felt sick.

˝Logan went out my dear. He said he would be back soon but not for dinner. Shira, thank God, decided to eat in her room so it´s just the two of us.˝

She knew that Logan hurt his wife by leaving her right after they got married. She was very mad with her grandson and she planned on telling him that as soon as she saw him. But knowing hin she knew that he wouldn´t be home until morning and she was afraid that Rory knew that too.

They had dinner and talked about everythink. Rory was open with Maria and she was really relaxed.

After dinner was over she went to her room and read for some time before she decided to go to sleep. _Maybe it´s better like this. I didn´t want to sleep with him anyways. So why do I feel like he broke my heart? I knew all along that he would be seeing other women. Rory you are crazy. Be happy cause he left you alone._

Soon she was sleeping. She had bad dreams and she woke up many times. The last time she woke up it wasn´t from the nightmare. It was because she heard the door open and then she felt her bed move. She felt Logan´s arm come around her waist. He put it on her stomach and started kissing her neck. She liked the feeling but she still didn´t move. Soon after that he turned her on her back and softly kissed her lips. But it wasn´t enough for him. He wanted so much more. He needed her. Not even he could understand his need for her but it was there. He ran his tongue over her lips and slowly pushed it in her mouth. She didn´t do anything to stop him. She liked his kisses and she didn´t even want to stop him. One of his hands came up to cup her breast. He slowly ran his thumb over her nipple and it grew hard under his touch. He kisses down her neck until he reached her breast and then he took her nipple in his mouth. He wanted to rip her night dress so he could touch her skin but he knew that it would scare her and that he needed to go as slow as possible. But it seemed that his hands didn´t listen to his brain because in next moment he moved his hand to pull her dress up and run his hand up her leg while his mouth still worked on her breasts. She moaned at the feel of his mouth on her body. She even put her arms around his neck. She enjoyed so much that she forgot that he didn´t love her. she forgot that she didn´t want to make love to him or to be married to him. She just felt so great that she didn´t want him to stop. Ever. But then, just as his hand touched her center over her underwear, he talked.

˝God, Rory, I want you so much. All I could think about all day was you in a bed like this. I went out to have some fun but I couldn´t stop thinking about you.˝, then he kissed her.

The kiss was great but his words remembered her that he was her husband, that he left her alone fwe hours after their wedding to go have fun. _With other woman. Just few hours ago he was with aome other women and now he is kissing and touching me. Oh God, please, help me._

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and he felt it too. He looked at her eyes just to see that she closed them.

˝Rory, look at me.˝, he told her softly. She didn´t do it and he repeated it, ˝Look at me.˝

She slowly opened her eyes and something broke in him when he saw her tears. He moved his hands from her but didn´t move away.

˝Are you scared of me?˝, he was afraid of her answer but he had to know.

She just shook her head.

˝Ok, good, but why are you crying? Did I hurt you?˝, he knew that he didn´t but he didn´t know what else could be wrong.

She shook her head again.

He sighed, ˝You have to talk to me Rory. I don´t know what I did wrong. When I kissed you back at your house you enjoyed it, didn´t you?˝

This time she nodded her head.

He smiled, ˝That´s good. So what happened since then? What did I do?˝

She didn´t want to tell him but she needed him to understand.

She took a deap breath, ˝You left me. We just got married and you didn´t even want to have dinner with me. Your mother hates me. And my mother... She told me that I have to do everything you tell me to do and that I can´t talk unless you ask me something.˝

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, ˝You know I don´t want that Rory. I like it when you talk to me. You are very smart and funny and I want you to forget what your mother told you. And I´ll talk to my mother, ok?˝

She nodded but she didn´t look at him.

˝What else? There is something else. Tell me?˝

She knew that he wouldn´t leave her alone until he got what he wanted so she sighed and spoke softly, ˝I just... I really like your kisses and touches but I can´t forget that all you want from me is that. I mean, you just came from somewhere and by the looks that everyone gave me at dinner I think they all know you where with some women. And now you are here, kissing me and I just can´t not to think about that other woman.˝

He sat up away from her, ˝That´s what you think? That I was with other woman and then I came to your bed. Don´t you think I would stay with her if I didn´t want you?˝, he looked at her but she wouldn´t look at him.

˝I wasn´t with other woman Rory. I was with my friend trying to stay away from you. I knew that you are scared and I tryed to leave you alone. As you can see, it didn´t work. I just thought of my beautiful, sexy wife in my bed and all I wanted to do was make love to you. To you, Rory, not some other woman.˝, he refused to look at her even when he saw that she finally looked up at him. ˝But I guess now I know that you don´t want me in your bed and I can go have fun with someone else.˝, he stood up and looked at her one last time before he left her room.

He walked to his room and hit his wall. She looked like he pulled her heart out. _What kind of person am I? How could I do that to her? I can´t sleep with someone else even if I wanted to. It´s not like I didn´t try._ He lied to Rory. He was with other woman. But he could think only about Rory and he couldn´t do anything with that woman. She was beautiful, but she was missing something. She didn´t turn him on. And he was afraid that she didn´t miss anything, that he just didn´t want anyone but his wife. His little innocent wife who knew nothing about sex but turned him on like on woman ever did. But he refused to admit that even to himself.

He didn´t sleep that night because Rory´s sobs from the other room were breaking his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:I´m really sorry. I don´t have a good excuse. I was lazy and I didn´t know where to go with the story. I think it´s better now, but I don´t promise anything. Don´t hate me and please read and review.

Chapter 9

It´s been a week since that ˝meeting˝ in Rory´s room. They did their best to avoid each other.

Rory knew that Logan heard her crying and she was so embarrassed that she decided not to talk to him for the rest of her life. And then, after making that decision she laughed out loud. Yes, she knew that it was just a nice dream and that she couldn´t avoid her husband for **that** long. The truth was that she didn´t know what to do. She believed that he would go to other women and it was another reason to avoid him. It would hurt too much to be around him knowing that he has spent the night with someone else.

What Rory didn´t know was that the situation wasn´t easy for Logan either. He stayed out of house as much as he could. He didn´t go to other women because he knew that he wouldn´t be able to get his wife´s sobbs out of his head. He couldn´t sleep knowing that she´s so close to him but he still couldn´t be with her. Sometimes he thought he would be happy to just hold her in his arms and to know that she forgave him for hurting her, but then he saw her smile and laugh with his grandma and he knew that he wouldn´t be able to keep his hand to himself if she was that close to him. He wanted her too much. And he was happy about it. At the same time he hated caring for her and he was happy about it. He didn´t know why, but the idea that one day he could give her more than just his body and the pleasures that came with it, made him happy. He knew one thing for sure, he never again wanted to hurt her.

At the moment he was standing by the window in the hall watching her talk to young man who worked for him. She was smiling and explaining something and he looked at her like she was a goddess. He didn´t like the feeling that he got from the sight before him. He wanted her to smile at him like that and he wanted her to stop talking to some guy who was probably daydreaming about getting her in his bed.

Suddenly he felt sick. He didn´t like the picture of Rory in bed with someone other than him. _She should spend nights and days in my bed, not talking to him. I´m her husband for Christ´s sake. She´s mine._ And that thought scared him more than anything. He was never possessive and now he was thinking about Rory like she belonged to him. _She does belong to me. Until death do us apart. _He laughed at himself. _Yeah, Logan, maybe you should have thought about that before you told her you would cheat on her. _

˝Jealous?˝, he heard a voice from behind him.

He quickly turned around to see his grandma smiling at him.

˝What?˝

She walked to him and took his hand.

˝You´re jealous.˝, it wasn´s a question.

Logan looked at her like she was crazy.

˝Why would I be jealous?˝

She laughed, ˝You can´t hide it from me my child. You like your wife and you´re ready to kill that poor boy for looking at her, not to mention being brave enough to talk to her.˝

˝Grandma I´m sorry but I think your years finally got to you. You´ve gone insane.˝, he hugged her and softly kissed her head.

˝There is nothing wrong in liking her. If you would just talk to her everything would be better. Your long hours out are hurting her. She didn´t do anything to deserve it.˝, she heard him sigh and it was enough for her to know that he knew it was the truth.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes and watched Rory. Maria spoke first, ˝She looks like an angel, doesn´t she?˝

˝Oh, come on! Please don´t start with love lines. She´s just a girl. There are many others out there, you know.˝, he turned to her only to see her shaking her head.

˝I really love you Logan, but sometimes you can be very stupid. I thought that I could maybe talk you into opening your eyes and admitting the truth to yourself and others but I see now that I can not do it.˝

He was confused, ˝What are you talking about?˝

She smiled at him, ˝You´ll know when the time comes. I just hope it won´t be too late.˝, she patted his hand and walked away towards her room but she turned back before she walked in.

˝Promise me something Logan.˝

He just raised his eyebrows in question.

˝Come and tell me when you find a girl good enough to be compared to Rory.˝, she didn´t wait for an answer because she had a feeling that he wouldn´t be able to do it. She was certain that her granddaughter-in-low was one of a kind.

For a minute he just stood there staring after her._ What was that?_ He shook his head. _She just had to have the last word in._ He softly laughed.

˝I really love that old lady.˝, he said to the empty hall and turned to look at his wife once more, but she wasn´t there.

_Did she go somewhere with him?_ He got angry but then his brain took over again and he calmed down._ You really are stupid Logan. Rory wouldn´t do that._ He wasn´t sure how he knew that, but he simply did. He turned and walked to stairs with one decision in mind. _Grandma´s right about one thing, it´s time to go and talk to Rory. _After that thought he shook his head. _I have to stop talking to myself._

In the meantime Rory walked to the library and looked for a book to read. She missed her library where she knew by heart what books she had and where to find them. Finally, she found a book about ancient Greece. She loved history. She sat on a couch and started to read.

Logan searched through half of house before he remembered that he had found her in the library that one time when he visited her in her house. _Why didn´t I look there first? What do you think why Logan? Because you are an idiot. And you are talking to yourself, again._

He opened library door and looked inside. She was sitting with her legs underneath her and she had a blanket across her lap so he couldn´t see her legs.

She was so focused on her book that she obviously didn´t hear him when he came in. He just starred at her for a couple of minutes. Then he cleared his throat and made her jump.

She looked at him and felt her heart start beating even faster than it already was from him scaring her.

He smiled at her, ˝Hey, I was looking for you.˝

She put the book down and fully turned to him.

˝Did you need something?˝

He nodded, ˝I wanted to talk to you.˝, he walked to her and sat beside her, but he didn´t touch her.

She didn´t say anything. She didn´t even look in his eyes. _What does he want to talk about? Did he change his mind? Does he want to make love to me after all? Ahh. I guess I´ll find out in a minute or two._

˝Ok, can I do something for you?˝

He smiled and shook his head, ˝No, not really, I just want to talk about the other night.˝ As soon as he said it she looked away from him.

˝I don´t think there is anything to talk about. I told you that I won´t make you any problems. Please Logan, ˝, she stopped and looked at him with pleading eyes, ˝Please, I just want to be as happy as possible.˝

He was quiet for a moment and then he sighed, ˝So do I Rory. But I don´t think I can be happy like this.˝

˝But this is what you wanted, isn´t it?˝, she asked with confusion written in her eyes. ˝You wanted a wife who would be ok with the fact that you are spending nights with other women. And I´m ok with that.˝ _Liar. I´m everything but ok with that. But hey, my mother would be proud with my lying ability._

˝Are you? Really?˝, Logan´s whispered question brought her back to reality.

He was starring in her eyes and she couldn´t answer him. She looked away.

_Why am I even asking her that? She said she was ok, so why am I pushing it? I should just walk away and leave her alone. _He sighed before he stood up and walked to the fireplace. _But she looks so lost. How would I live with myself if I just left her like this? Damn it, I´m getting soft. _Silence was killing him so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

˝I hear you crying in the night.˝, he spoke quietly but she heard him and he knew it. He didn´t turn to her, he just stood and waited.

She didn´t know what to say. She hoped that she was quiet when she cried, but now she knew it wasn´t true. She closed her eyes in hope that she could stop the tears from falling.

˝I´m sorry.˝, it was all she could say.

Logan finally turned to look at her and once again his heart broke for his young wife when he saw her closed eyes and pained expression on her beautiful, innocent face. He walked to couch, kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his.

˝You have nothing to be sorry about. I was an ass to you, ˝, she looked up when he said the word _ass _and he smiled at her. ˝Yeah, an ass, and I´m the one who is sorry. I didn´t mean to hurt you, Rory. You need to believe that.˝

She looked back down and he put his finger under her chin and gently made her raise her head.

˝What is on your mind? Talk to me Rory. Please.˝

She slowly shook her head, ˝I can´t.˝

He noticed that she was starring at his hand which still held hers and he started moving his thumb over her palm.

˝Why not?˝, she shivered and he remembered what she told him that night.

˝Is it because of your mother´s words? I told you to forget about that. I don´t want you to turn in your mother.˝

She smiled at that but she still kept her eyes down, ˝You don´t need to worry about that. Emily would kill me rather than letting me turn into Mrs. Hayden.˝

He wasn´t surprised with that. He noticed how strong friendship his wife had with her maid. ˝I don´t know any other person who is such a good friends with their maid.˝

She looked at him and snorted, ˝That is because all your friends are snobs.˝

He starred at her for a moment and she was afraid that she said too much. And then he started laughing. ˝I guess you might be right.˝

She nodded, ˝Of course I am right. Didn´t you know that I am always right?˝, and then she smiled one big real smile which showed her perfectly white theet.

At that moment he realized that he was still holding her face and he carresed along her jaw with his thumb.

He leaned forward and kissed just below her ear before he whispered, ˝Tell me Rory.˝

She felt his hot breath on her ear and she shook. _That is such a nice feeling._

_Having him so close, touching me... I want him to do that all day long. _She sighed and she felt his lips on her ear. He kissed it and then he gently bit it. A shiverran down her spine and she felt his lips turn up into a smile. _What are you doing Rory? Why are you letting him do this? _She thought about it for a moment and then she closed her eyes when Logan kissed her again. _Because I like it._ She took a deep breath , ˝Logan?˝

He smiled at the tone of her voice, but he kept his head where it was. He liked it there. _She smells so nice. Her scent_ _only could turn me on. And judging____by her voice I just turned my wife on._ His smile widened and he remembered that she wanted to ask him something.

˝Hm?˝, he couldn´t think of a better answer.

˝What are you doing?˝, her question was shyly spoken and he kissed her once again.

He could think of many provocative or sarcastic answers but he had a feeling that she wouldn´t react well to those. _There will be plenty time for that. I can´t make another mistake with her. _

He whispered his answer, ˝I´m kissing you.˝

She rolled her eyes before she realized that he can´t see her eyes, ˝Really? And here I was thinking that you thought that I don´t hear good so you had to speak closer to my ear.˝

He laughed softly before lifting his head and kissing the corner of her mouth. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. For a moment she looked disappointed but it went away after a second or two. _Don´t worry baby, I´ll kiss you again soon enough._ He smiled at his thoughts and Rory looked at him like he was crazy.

˝Ok, so if you knew what I was doing why were you asking?˝, he got up from the ground and sat beside her. He sat so close that they were touching and Rory had to turn her head to look at him. She wanted to move away but she had nowhere to move. She already sat at the end of the couch. She glared at Logan but he just smiled sweetly at her.

˝Fine. I meant, why were you doing it?˝, for some reason she wasn´t afraid anymore. She felt that Logan wouldn´t hurt her or yell at her. And if he did, she was ready to yell right back at him.

He leaned and kissed her nose before he answered,˝Because I like it. You are beautifull and you have so soft skin and I like kissing you and touching you.˝, he ran his fingers over her neck just to prove his words and when she shivered again he smiled, ˝And you like it, too.˝

˝But you said that you would go to other women and I don´t like that you kiss them and then you kiss me.˝, she realized that he will probably think that she lied when she said she was ok with him sleeping with other women, ˝What I mean is that maybe you could be with them but...˝, she didn´t know how to tell him what she was thinking.

˝But not kiss or touch you?˝, he once again turned her head to him and looked in her eyes searching for an answer, ˝Is that what you wanted to say?˝

She slowly nodded her head, ˝Yeah.˝ She felt that she had to explain her opinion, ˝I like it when you kiss me but I always think about the other women that you kissed and then I don´t like your kisses anymore. I know you probably hate me for that, but I can´t help how I feel.˝

She waited for him to yell but he just smiled, ˝I don´t think I could hate you even if I wanted to. I don´t think anyone could hate.˝_ Well that is true, but what should I do about her feelings? _He looked in her eyes and he knew she was waiting for an answer, but he didn´t know what to tell her. _Maybe I could try with the truth._ He took a deep breath.

˝I lied to you that night.˝, he saw her looking at him with confusion in her eyes. He knew he would hurt her, but he had to tell her the truth. He looked away. He didn´t want to see the pain in her eyes when he told her. ˝I was with other woman before I came to you. I wanted to get you out of my mind and to have some fun. But it didn´t work.˝

He was quiet for a minute and Rory thought that he wanted her to say something.

˝Maybe you just chose a wrong woman.˝, her voice was quiet but he heard her and turned to look at her. He expected her to be mad at him, but she looked worried. He smiled and leaned to kiss her lightly on the lips. _She´s amazing. Every other woman would be crying or yelling but not my wife. No, she is worried because I didn´t get what I wanted._ He moved away before she could react and continued the story.

˝No, Rory, that wasn´t the problem. I didn´t want her. The only one I could think about were you. She couldn´t turn me on.˝, he looked at her and saw her eyes going to his lap before she turned red. He laughed softly, ˝Yeah. That. It never happened before. I was always able to be with any woman I wanted, but this one was pretty and willing and I couldn´t do anything with her. I didn´t like that. So I came home and got in the bed with you and you were so warm and you reacted to me like I was everything you wanted. And then you froze and told me all that and I exploded.˝ He shook his head at himself. _I really am stupid. Grandma was right._ He turned to Rory and saw that she was looking at him with understanding, like he didn´t just tell her that he tried to cheat on her. ˝I´m sorry. I really am. I was stupid. Hell I still am.˝

There was silence in the room for a few minutes. Rory was thinking and Logan was waiting for her to say something.

_So what now? What should I say? Maybe he is checking to see if I am really ok with him and someone else. But I think he knows that I lied about that. Ah, I wish Emily was here now. She would know what to do. But of course she is not there when you need her._

˝Did you kiss her?˝, the question came out so quietly that he wasn´t sure that he heard her right.

˝Did I kiss her?˝, he repeated to make sure.

She nodded, ˝Yeah.˝

_Why would she ask me that? I planned on sleeping with that woman and she wants to know if I kissed her? Doesn´t she know that normal people always kiss while having sex?_ And with that question in his mind he remembered that his wife didn´t have any experience in bed. _Of course she doesn´t know. Noone ever taught her that. _And then he smiled. _I guess I´ll have to show her everything. And I will enjoy it like I never enjoyed anything._

˝Yes, I kissed her. But I didn´t like it as much as I liked that kiss we shared in your library. That kiss was the best I ever had.˝

She rolled her eyes, ˝No need to lie Logan. I told you that I don´t know anything about those things.˝

He smile widened, ˝Maybe not, but you can kiss. Believe me when I tell you that. I kissed some women who had a lot of experience and they didn´t kiss half as good as you.˝

Her eyes widened at that. ˝Really? You really like how I kiss?˝, she looked like a little kid waiting for his parents to say how proud they are.

He laughed and pulled her in his lap, ˝Let me see.˝ He kissed her slowly at first, but as soon as he felt her respond he pushed his tongue in her mouth and pulled her closer to him. She put her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He groaned and pulled back.

˝Oh yeah, I like the way you kiss.˝

She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips that made him smile too.

˝I´m happy that you do.˝, the smile was gone, ˝But what are we going to do now?˝

He smirked, ˝Oh I can think of some things.˝, he leaned and playfully licked her neck which made her giggle.

˝Logan! Be serious!˝, she lightly pushed his shoulders.

He sighed dramaticly and leaned back but he didn´t let go of her.

˝Ok. Sorry for enjoying in kissing my wife.˝, he turned serious. _All right Logan, now is the time to repair your mistakes. _˝You asked what we are going to do now, right?˝, she nodded and he continued, ˝I think we should try and make this marriage work. I know I said some bad things to you, but I would like you to forget that if it is possible. I want us to start from the beggining. I don´t want other women, Rory. It took me some time to realize that, but now I know it. To be honest, I didn´t even know it when I walked in here but I´m sure now that I never had as much fun as with you. And the fact that you are hot and turn me on when I just look at you isn´t bad either.˝, he smirked and enjoyed in seeing her blush at his words. _So innocent._ ˝And I really want to be able to kiss you.˝

She opened her mouth to say something but he put his finger over her lips to stop her.

˝I know what you said. And I´m trying to tell you that I want kiss other women, I just want you. Please give me one more chance. I know I hurt you badly and I can only hope that you will be able to forgive me.˝

_He really thinks that. I can see it in his eyes. Maybe my husband isn´t so bad after all._

She took his face in her hands and smiled sweetly, ˝Everyone makes mistakes, Logan. Yes, you hurt me, but you are sorry and I forgive you. I want us to try to be happy together. And I would really like it if you kissed me more often.˝

She didn´t need to tell him twice, he started pulling her to him before she finished saying it.

After they made out for some time Logan said that he had some things to take care of and he stood up to leave.

˝Have fun with your book baby. I´ll see you later.˝, he kissed her once more and walked to door.

Before he could open it Rory called out his name. He turned around.

˝Yeah?˝

This time she smirked, ˝I forgot to say that I´m still not ready to sleep with you. I thought you might want to know.˝

He seemed to be thinking, ˝You know, I had a feeling you might say that.˝

He opened the door and walked out of the library laughing out loud. He lifted his head and saw his grandma walking down the stairs. He ran to her and gave her a hug.

She looked at him confused, ˝Are you all right Logan?˝

He laughed even harder, ˝I´m great.˝, he kissed her and started walking upstairs, but then he turned back around, ˝I think she might be an angel.˝, he thought about it for a moment, ˝Or a little devil. I´ll let you know when I decide about it.˝

Maria stood and looked at his back until he entered his room. Then she smiled to herself.

˝And then I´m insane.˝

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I hope you like it. I tried to make it as long as possible. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Please review. 


End file.
